Latch assemblies of the type used for latching swinging gates to adjacent frame members and for latching two doors or gates to one another are well known in the prior art as exemplified by Pat. Nos. 3,030,137 and 3,998,481. Also, it is well known to use padlocks to lock such hasps to the associated strikes. One problem with the prior art latch assemblies has been the ease with which the locks can be cut or broken and then removed to unlock the associated door. Also, it has not been difficult to pry the prior art type of hasps away from the strikes using heavy screwdrivers or crowbars.
Another problem with many of the hasps now on the market is the difficulty of aligning the hasps with the associated strikes when the door or gate is to be locked. This is particularly true after the door or gate has been in use for some time and the door or gate has sagged such that the hasp and the strike are no longer perfectly aligned with one another.
Briefly, in accordance with the present invention there is provided a new and improved latch sub-assembly which is sturdy in construction and which includes a case, a lever and a latch in superposed, nested relation to provide, in effect, a rectangular solid. More particularly, the inventive latch sub-assembly incorporates an over center latching mechanism which includes an imperforate leaf spring. This spring, in the locking position covers both the operating mechanism of the latch and the fasteners which are used to mount the latch and the strike to the members to be locked together. In this manner surreptitious disassembly of the latch from the associated strike and from the door and frame is prevented. The remainder of the operating mechanism is covered by an imperforate handle which is a part of a lever which is used to operate the latch.